The present application relates to a technology for detecting information on a side impact crash of a vehicle.
Hitherto, various types of impact crash sensors have been known for detecting the occurrence of a crash in the event of a vehicle crash. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-113108, for example, discloses a side impact crash sensor that detects a side impact crash of a vehicle using a detecting sensor that combines a conductive coil and a permanent magnet. For a conductive coil and permanent magnet sensor to be more effective, there is a need for a technology that can improve the detection accuracy of a sensor as well as achieve a simplified structure without using complicated mechanisms or electronic components.
Accordingly, the various embodiments disclosed herein have been achieved in light of the foregoing and an object thereof is to provide a technology for simplifying the structure of a side impact crash sensor that detects information on a vehicle side impact crash as well as improving the detection accuracy of such a side impact crash sensor.